Scandalous
by HeartJacker13
Summary: One the night of an amazing ball, Gerome and his fiancee had left early. Gerome had more than just dancing in mind... [Gerome x Robin/Avatar (Renamed)] [Rated M for smut] [AU]


Okay, so... I have this problem of wanting to write sexy stories, but then... add too much and try to make it a whole love stories... Ugh. XD My imagination gets the best of me. I think instead I'm just going to jump right into the sexy bits and leave it at that. I've started three different stories because of this (one I actually completed, but I'm rewriting it...)

So here. Just so you guys know, I set this in an alternate universe where there was no war, and none of that time travel stuff happened, but there's still Robin/Avatar, which I named Mar'la. Hope you enjoy!

...

Gerome calmly opened the door to his parents' mansion, bringing along his tipsy fiancée. Her giggles echoed quietly in the halls, alerting the servants that someone was in the house. The head of servants came out to greet them, somewhat confused as to why the son of Cherche had come home early from the ball. Gerome saw this, but said nothing. He simply pointed to his fiancée, as she talked like a child about random things. The servant nodded, and let them be on their way.

"Heeeey, Gerome, why did we leave the ball?" Mar'la asked loudly. "We were having fun, were we not?"

Though she couldn't see him do it, Gerome smiled. It was Mar'la's first ball, therefore her first time drinking alcohol. She only had one, but she was a tiny thing. The quiet man led her up the two flights of stairs and led her to the bed room section of the mansion. Once they made it to his room, he opened the door and led Mar'la to his bed. She immediately took off her shoes, while Gerome lit a single lantern. While it wasn't very bright, it was just enough to see where the furniture was. Mar'la watched Gerome as he took off his shoes. She couldn't help but admire the way he looked right now. As a nobleman, he always dressed nice, but this was the first time Mar'la saw him in a suit. He looked very mature. Not that he didn't before, but to Mar'la, it was like seeing him in a different light.

Gerome looked up at Mar'la and smiled slightly, knowing exactly what she was doing. To him, Mar'la was incredibly easy to read. She became embarrassed and looked away, not knowing that Gerome was admiring her as well. Her red ball gown was very elegant, and... revealing. It went as high as her chest, but did not have any straps or sleeves. It had elegant beads in intricate designs shaped like flowers. As the torso piece got lower, it cut off into a lighter shade of red, and flowed out evenly. The bell wasn't too large, like some women that wanted the attention. Gerome couldn't help himself. He stood up and sat beside Mar'la on the bed. He loosely wrapped his arm around her, and she laid her head on his chest.

"Gerome... is this appropriate?" she asked. "I mean, your parents are not home. Not to mention you decided to engage a common woman instead of a noblewoman."

The man gently placed his hand under Mar'la's chin, lifting it with a single finger. Their eyes meet."I have told you countless times before," he said, slightly smiling. "I have no interest in noblewomen. You are far more interesting," he paused, looking deep into her eyes before planting a soft kiss on her lips. "and far more beautiful," he finished.

Mar'la got up, grabbing Gerome's hand. "Come then. I would like to dance once more. Ever since your mother taught me, I cannot help but to dance," she announced.

The two twirled to the imaginary music. Gerome was very good at dancing, to Mar'la's surprise. Since their time together, he had always mentioned that he hated the noble lifestyle. He was more interested in training and watching the wyverns. Though he hated to admit it, he took after his mother so much. Gerome decided to dip here one last time, but his held hers in a constant stare.

"You do not have to be so mysterious. You can trust me," she told him softly.

"I am not trying to be mysterious," he answered as he let her stand normally.

Mar'la stood on her toes to reach the wyvern rider's ears, even if she wasn't tall enough. "Then why did you lead me to your room?"

Gerome could smell the alcohol in her breath. Mar'la had figured out the truth, but she wanted him to say it out loud. "Because," he said, his voice deeper than normal. "I cannot bear to dance with you without touching you," he trailed off, slipping his hands to her hips, pulling her close to his body.

"Then touch me," she whispered. But Gerome didn't respond. She could sense his hesitation. Even if he hated the noble lifestyle, he couldn't help but carry certain habits. And, as Mar'la had said before, it was very inappropriate.

Mar'la escaped Gerome's grasp, turned and walked a way a couple of steps. Gerome may have discovered the secrets of Mar'la's emotions, but Mar'la had discovered Gerome's secrets of desire. She knew if she turned her back, Gerome couldn't resist. He was like his mother: prim and proper. But he was also like his father: quiet and primal. If she turned her back, Gerome's instincts would kick in; he would have to give in.

She took another step away from the man, but he caught up with her in one stride, and he wrapped his arms around her torso. Though it was uncomfortable because of the massive height difference, he leaned down and kissed Mar'la's neck tenderly. She moved her head to the opposite side so he could have more room. She closed her eyes as he gave her a second kiss, pulling her body close to his. She gave out a slight moan.

"I know what happened last time," Mar'la said, remembering their first time making love together, "but I promise it will be different this time."

Gerome involuntarily ground his crotch against Mar'la. "I just do not want to hurt you again." She pushed back against him, making him do it again.

"Gerome, it will be different. I know you need me, and now I need you," she told him, guiding one of his big hands to her chest.

He gave out a barely audible groan. He grabbed her breast and kissed her neck once more. He gave her longer kisses this time, unable to restrain himself. He had wanted her so badly since the first time, but he had to hold back and control himself. It was very hard for him. He had wanted to do it every time they had been together, but it would have looked suspicious if he led his fiancée to his room every time. They weren't married, and for noblemen, it was very improper indeed.

Mar'la gave out a moan, and turned around in Gerome's grasp. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before sharing a tender kiss that deepened after a few seconds; Gerome sticking his tongue in Mar'la's inexperienced mouth, and with Mar'la trying to play catch up. Mar'la couldn't help but to moan out loud, sending shocks up and down Gerome's body. He had done this before, sure, but this time felt entirely different to him. He wanted Mar'la... he _needed_ her. This was the very first time he felt a connection with someone. Mar'la had been nothing but patient with the quiet man, and he had so much to give thanks for.

Gerome moved from Mar'la's lips to her jaw to her neck, lightly scraping his teeth in between kisses. Mar'la shivered after ever gesture, but enjoyed it. The wyvern rider placed one hand on Mar'la's ass, pushing her closer to him. Since Mar'la was very short, and Gerome was very tall, his crotch and hers didn't meet up. But it still turned the both of them on to feel each other this way. She unbuttoned his suit blazer and loosened his tie. Gerome eagerly brushed them off. He worked the same way with Mar'la's gown, pushing the top down and exposing her breasts; her nipples becoming erect in the cool air. He stopped her advances to kiss her right nipple, flicking it with is tongue once in his mouth. Mar'la arched her back so more of her could be teased in this way. Gerome smiled against her skin, and moved on to her left breast for the same treatment. Mar'la pushed her gown further down her body, and tried to unbutton Gerome's dress shirt.

Gerome stopped kissing Mar'la and removed the shirt himself as Mar'la removed her gown completely. She was left in her undergarments, which Gerome got rid of immediately. Before he could do anything else, Mar'la knelt down and loosened the belt that held Gerome's trousers up. She tried undoing the button, but Gerome stopped her, not wanting to be out-done. Mar'la giggled; Gerome was somewhat obsessed with power. Mar'la continued, knowing Gerome wouldn't be able to resist. She pulled her lips over her teeth, and very lightly nibbled on Gerome's crotch, making him groan out. He was very stiff with want, and there wasn't much more he could handle at the moment. She finally unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, with Gerome taking them completely off himself. Though the lantern didn't give much light to the room, she could plainly see how big he was, mostly remembering their first time together as lovers. She ran her tongue against the underside of his penis, dragging up to the tip. Gerome gasped at the sudden gesture, but was not opposed. She repeated this process on either side of his member before taking him into her mouth.

It was a very different taste to Mar'la, but she liked it. She couldn't help but feel in power while she pleased Gerome in such a scandalous way. She sucked on the head of his dick very lightly, not wanting to accidentally scrape her teeth on his sensitive skin. She vowed to go further, pushing past the point of comfort, exchanging it for his pleasure. Mar'la took as much as she could before moving it back out. She started to get into the rhythm, making Gerome thrust his hips forward and placing a steady hand on Mar'la's head. He did nothing to force her, for what she was doing was very erotic, and he was doing all he could not to cum at the moment. He moaned every time she took him further into her mouth, and it was almost past the point of no return. Gerome forced himself out of her mouth and panted heavily. He looked back into Mar'la's eyes, seeing a form of pride in them.

"You are so dirty, Mar'la," he whispered, barely audible. He gave an uncharacteristic grin, and helped Mar'la up on the bed. "Now, it is my turn," he said. Gerome spread her legs open, and pried Mar'la's nether lips apart. He gave a long lick from bottom to top before making little circles around her clitoris with his tongue. She moaned loudly, not able to control herself. Gerome couldn't help but to think this is what the servants would gossip about in the morning. Wanting to make her go crazy, he stuck a finger inside Mar'la, curling them so they could hit a very sensitive spot. Mar'la arched her back and cried out. They had done this once before, but it was even more amazing the second time. Mar'la could sense the hesitation before. She felt that Gerome had gotten over his fear of hurting her and now wanted to pay her back for what she had done to him. He flicked and circuited her bean while he pumped ever so slowly into her vagina. Mar'la couldn't handle it anymore and cried out loudly; her vagina walls convulsing around Gerome's fingers in ecstasy. After her body finished it's orgasm, Gerome stood up. Mar'la tried to grab him to be on top of her, but he grabbed her first. He made her stand while he sat on his bed.

"Here, let us try something that may be easier for you," he cooed. Gerome grabbed Mar'la's hand and gestured her to climb on top of him.

Mar'la situated herself so that she was sitting in the same position as Gerome was. The only difference was they were facing each other. He looked down at her as he grabbed her ass, positioning her entrance against his erection. Slowly, he thrust himself into her moist lips, slipping past them. Mar'la gripped Gerome's shoulders in slight pain, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. Slowly, he pushed past her folds, trying to see how much of himself he could fit into her.. It felt almost too good for him; he was so big compared to her tiny body, and her newly introduced cave was more than eager to clamp around his erection. He was nearly at the base before letting out an actual moan, making Mar'la smile to herself.

"I have always wanted to make you feel this way," she admitted, her voice husky.

"You need not try so hard, love," he breathed out, "I'm more than happy being by your side."

Slowly, he picked her body upwards on his dick, only to slide it back down at a faster rate than before. This earned a moan in Mar'la's favor. Gerome repeated this action, and every time, Mar'la moaned just a bit louder. He moved his arms under her legs and entangled them, so that his hands were on her hips and her legs stuck out slightly. Controlling when her body crashed onto his and using his own force, he pumped in and out of her at an even rate, making Mar'la's whole body feel hot. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before; it was taking all she had not to scream out. Her moans were ragged and animalistic but also enticing to hear. Gerome was even moaning. Though he had been with a few women before, none had ever felt like this. Thinking back on his father's advice, love making was best with someone you actually love.

Mar'la took a couple of opportunities to kiss Gerome's neck the same way he had kissed hers. She lightly nibbled on him, testing his taught skin against her teeth. She came every now and then, but her biggest orgasms came when Gerome took the time to kiss her. Her fiancé couldn't handle much more teasing from his woman. He thrust a few more times into her body, and grunted one last time before he released his seed inside her.

The couple had stayed in this position for a little bit before Gerome laid his back on the bed, Mar'la on top. They stayed connected before Gerome went flacid and eventually slid out of her. They were sideways on his large bed. Gerome gathered what strength he had left and pulled both of them to the top of the bed. He lifted the covers and blanketed them both.

"What if your mother gets angry? This is too scandalous," Mar'la complained softly.

Gerome kissed her forehead. "Do not worry. Somehow I feel like she would not mind."

Lon'qu had Cherche's arm wrapped around his as they approached the mansion. He had noticed that Gerome's room was lit. Not brightly lit, but lit.

"Love, are you not in the least bit worried of what the town may think of your son?" the usually quiet swordsman asked.

The red-headed woman chuckled softly. "If I may remind you of our very first night together, darling?" she countered. Lon'qu's cheeks turned a soft pink and looked away.

"I am glad he is happy, though. I have not seen him so happy since his very first wyvern," the swordsman replied.

Cherche sighed happily. "Say what you will, he has been a great son to us both."

END


End file.
